Battle Creek
2-8 players Battle Creek is a multiplayer level in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is well suited for skirmish game types with two to eight players and is one of the smallest multi player maps in the game. Battle Creek was remade as Beaver Creek for Halo 2. Layout Health Pack - If you spawn within your base with the flag behind you within the ramp, the health pack will be located even more back. This is the same for both bases. Fragmentation Grenade - Spawn inside your base. Then, simply climb up the ramp which has the flag right below it. In the middle, there will be four fragmentation grenades. Assault Rifle - Spawn in the same place as the one mentioned in the Health Pack and Frag Grenades. Then, head to the right corridor. At the very first chance, turn left. This should not lead you outside; rather, it should lead you down. After you go down the small ramp, there will be the assault rifle. Alternatively, you could simply reverse the steps and go the left corridor and take a right. Plasma Grenades – Follow the same directions as the Assault Rifle. Then, head forward and take a left where the corridor splits up. Then, take another immediate left, and the plasma grenades will lie right in front of you. Needler – Follow the same procedures as the ones in described in the plasma grenade walkthrough. Then, continue along the corridor until you head outside. Then, turn right, and the needler, as well as 60 extra, will lie behind the pillar. Active Camouflage - Spawn in the same place as the one mentioned in the Health Pack and Frag Grenades. Then, head to the right corridor. At the very first chance, turn left. This should not lead you outside; rather, it should lead you down. After you go down the small ramp, there will be the assault rifle. Alternatively, you could simply reverse the steps and go the left corridor and take a right. Proceed forward. Again, you could take a right, but that will offer you no cover when you exit. Alternatively, you should take the left, and continue to the location of the needlers. Instead of turning right, however, take a left and continue towards the boundary of the map. Then, right in front of the teleporter, will be the active camouflage. Overshield – First, exit the base and head towards the river. Then, depending whether you are playing as a member of the blue team or a member of the red team, the overshield will lie on the right or left, respectively. Sniper Rifle – Follow the instructions for the overshield. Then, head to the opposite direction of the overshield. There should be a ladder next to the river. Climb the ladder, and there will be your sniper location along with ammo! Unfortunately, this location is overused, so almost everyone will know of this place. Rocket Launcher – Go to the location of the overshield. Then, there should be a thick, ramp-like structure. Climb this, and continue to the end. At the very end of the “ladder”, there will lie the Rocket Launcher. If you get this, beware for snipers! You make a ‘’very’’ appealing target, as someone who’s out in the open and has a strong weapon. Seek cover after attaining it. Plasma Rifle – Exit the base via the main exit. Then, take a left, and immediately take another one. The weapon-of-choice-for-Elites will lie in front of a rock. Alternatively, take the directions of the other method mentioned in the active camouflage. Then, take two consecutive lefts, and you’ll be there. Hints *To access the roofs of either base, a player can jump onto small ledges located on one side of the base (a boulder at red base) and a wedge of concrete debris at blue base. Once there, a player will have a commanding view of the map, but is exposed to enemy fire. *It is possible to stand in some of the trees located around the map by jumping down into them from the two sniper ledges located at each base. *If you pick up the Active Camouflage, go to the other side, crouch, and walk in. You will be in a small cave under the water. Players will barely be able to see you, so you can throw grenades and give them a nasty surprise. When it wears off, they can see you only a little bit, but they'd have to be looking straight down into the cave. *If you are being chased, run into one of the bases entrances and lob a grenade at the walls. The enemy will lose their shields, and give you a chance to finish them off or run away. *The Rocket Launcher and Sniper Rifle are key weapons on this map. The Needler is considered to be rather useless, and this map is no exception. *Plasma Rifles spawn on the "rocks" side of each base. Use the Plasma Rifle near the teleporters to keep opponents stunned and finish them off with a quick melee. *If your opponents are holding position on top of the bases, find other ways to get up there. Stand on a teammate's head and jump on top of the base from the Teleporter, or, throw a grenade down and jump up to boost you that little bit extra (remember, on this one, TIMING IS KEY!). *On the farther back sides of the bases high up there are little holes (one on each side) which goes to the main flag room. If shields are not in the game, simply throwing grenades through these holes can lead to several kills, especially if friendly fire is off and a teammate is getting the flag in CTF. *Battle Creek is used in the first episode for Red vs Blue Season 3, where Sarge and Caboose are trapped here with a Red and Blue army playing CTF. Things to avoid *Do not walk through a teleporter and then back up. You will not go through the teleporter you backed into, and will be telefragged if someone else enters the teleporter and you do not move in time before your screen turns completely white. However, if someone else is trying to enter the teleporter, you can manuever into the corner of the teleporter, and by jumping, the enemy will go through. At this time, you can take them by surprise, throw a grenade, or melee them. *During a CTF Game, with teams of four or more, beware of opponents throwing grenades through the small windows at the sides of the base. They can make short work of defenders, and give their teammates an easier chance of stealing the flag. *Try to stay away from the natural bridge formation in the middle: you are an easy target from all angles Trivia *The Rocket Launcher was easier to acquire in the Halo 2 remake map, Beaver Creek. This is due to the fact that there is a Sniper Tower nearer to it and the terrain on the slope structure is smoother for players to climb to the caverns. *This is one of the smallest maps in Halo, and is 3rd smallest overall. *This is the map in which Sarge and Caboose (of Red vs. Blue) meet the religious fanatics, Zealots (who worship their flag. It pokes fun at the reactions that multi player players will have when their team loses possession of the flag parallel to their color). It was necessary for it to be Sarge and Caboose, as they are the only characters to have plain blue or red all of the time, and they needed to hold the other team's flag to progress the storyline. It has been mistakenly listed that Beaver Creek (the Halo 2 remake of this map) is the locale for this Red vs. Blue episode. This is not true as Rooster Teeth was still using [[Halo: Combat Evolved | the first Halo game]] at the time. *The bases in Battle Creek and Beaver Creek were flipped. *Unlike its remake Beaver Creek, this level includes ladders. Related Links *''Beaver Creek'' Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels